state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Enclave: The Boozehounds
A group of booze hounds working on building a distillery. Enclave Names *The Booze Hounds *The Brewers *The Brewmasters *The Distillers *The Rumrunners *The Tapsters *The Whiskey Peddlers Questline 'Left Behind' A survivor asks for help through the radio. As you arrive, the survivor is surrounded by zombies. After clearing them out, the survivor tells you the following: My friends and I found a stash of alcohol last night. I got drunk and woke up here alone. Your only option is to take them home. When you arrive to their base, the others greet him with some more alcohol. Then they tell you that they're planning on setting up a Still so no one has to die getting a drink. You have two ways to react to this, but your answer won't affect what's next to come. 'Still Life' The Boozehounds tell you that they're ready to start setting up the Still. They ask for your help to get it started. One of your community members will tell you that you shouldn't work with them, since you can't rely on a bunch of drunks. *You can agree with them, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can tell them that they deserve a chance. As you visit them, they'll greet you with the following: I'm glad you showed up! Ready to pick up a few things for the still? *You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can help out. If you choosed to help out, they'll start following you. As it turns out, the survivor is drunk. As you arrive to the looting spot, the survivor tells you that they don't feel so good due to the drinking. Your task here is to find 25 Parts for the Still. After giving it to them, the mission ends. 'Ingredients for Mash' The Boozehounds finished building their Still. Now they need something to put in it. They ask for your help to find some ingredients. One of your community members will tell you again that you shouldn't work with them. *You can agree with them, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can tell them that you believe they might've learned from their previous mistakes. As you visit them, they'll greet you with the following: We need mash for the still. We found some at a barn, but it's infested. Help us clear it out? *You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can help out. If you choosed to help out, they'll start following you. When you arrive to the barn, it turns out that the survivor is drunk again. Your task here is to find the mash for the Still. As you find it, plague zombies appear and infect the survivor with blood plague. You have 10 minutes to take them home and decide their fate before they turn. *You can try to get a cure to save them, or *you can condemn them to death. If you let them die or fail to find a cure in time, the questline ends. If you save them, you can give them the mash or keep it for yourself telling that you can't help anymore. Either way they promise you to stop drinking and only use the Still for medicinal purposes. 'Robbed!' The Boozehounds call you throught the radio that someone stole all of their distillery equipment. They ask for your help to recover them. When you arrive to them, they'll ask you the following: Those bastards stole our still! Can you help us? *You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or *you can help out. If you choose to help out, they'll start following you. They'll also assure you about going real easy on the drinking lately. After killing the hostile Enclave who stole the Still, the Boozehounds will become Allied with you providing the Booze Delivery Enclave Benefit. Other Missions 'An Offer to Join' If you refuse to help in setting up the Still or one of the Enclave members die during one of the missions, the remaining enclave members will ask to join you. *You can either recruit the whole enclave, or *you can refuse them. This will disband the Enclave. Category:Special Enclaves